


Unable To Overcome My Desire

by BarisiLab



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Marking, Neck Kissing, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, ass worship, underlying feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarisiLab/pseuds/BarisiLab
Summary: That neck.That smooth, pale skin.That is Rafael's canvas, and he needs to mark it up.Or: Rafael keeps his attraction to Sonny hidden for a long time, until he just cant resist the perfect opportunity to suck on the mans neck.





	Unable To Overcome My Desire

It wasn’t that Rafael had no self-control. He did, honestly, he did. He had been pining over Detective Carisi ever since the man had shaved that mustache off and started styling his hair back, really opening his smooth face and making his beautiful eyes shine.  


Rafael noticed everything about him. He admired his skin that looked softer than anything he’d ever felt, the pretty pink lips of his mouth that wrapped around every syllable of the words he spoke, his eyes that were an open book to his every emotion. He couldn’t stand how tall and lean Sonny was, his long limbs always striding around so confidently and a cute round ass that Rafael just _knew_ would fit perfectly in his palms.  


He’d also noticed how nicely Carisi’s pants clung to the bulge of his dick. Of course, he’d noticed, and the thought of being fucked by that made him jittery whenever he was able to steal a moment and look down at Carisi’s crotch. Every part of Carisi made Rafael’s head reel, but one specific part of him never failed to make his mouth water.  


His neck.  


Rafael loved Carisi’s pale neck. The lengthy stretch of soft skin that he wanted to mark up completely. It just looked so damn smooth, a canvas waiting for Rafael's mouth to claim. Honestly, he didn’t really know when he became so fixated on the detective but he was in so deep before he could even protest to himself.  


And he finally broke.  


It was late, about 10 PM Rafael assumed, and he’d been reviewing a tough case with Carisi for hours. They were both trying to get all of the facts straight but it was proving to be extremely tedious. Rafael heard Carisi groan loudly so he looked toward the detective who was sitting on the couch in his office. He instantly regretted it.  


Carisi was in just a button up, the rest of his dressy suit disregarded since they’d been there so long, the top few buttons undone. His head was tilted back and hanging over the edge of the couch. His neck was totally exposed and looking even more delicious from the way the man was positioned.  


Rafael was out of his chair before he knew it, rounding his desk and striding over to Carisi. He straddled the detective and leaned in to lick up his neck, stopping somewhere in the middle to suck at the beautiful skin. He felt Carisi stiffen at the unexpected contact but then the man was relaxed completely and let out a low moan. Rafael felt strong hands sliding from his waist to his hips then a squeeze before those hands slid back up his waist and over his ribs, and he noticed how the detective had leaned his head to the side to expose his neck even more.  


Rafael continued to suck at Carisi's neck and jawline, leaving a line of marks along his skin. Carisi's skin was as soft and as warm as Rafael had imagined it to be and it drove him wild. He rolled his hips down and gasped as their hard, clothed cocks made contact.  


”Shit, Barba, fuck!” Carisi moaned when they rubbed together, gripping the lawyers hips.  


Rafael pulled back so he could look at Carisi. “Listen, in light of what’s about to happen, please call me Rafael. We aren’t on a case,” he stated breathily before leaning in to suck marks onto the opposite side of Carisi’s neck, eliciting another delicious sounding moan.  


”If that’s the case,” Carisi managed before moaning and bucking his hips up as Rafael sucked his neck, “yeah, fuck, call me Sonny,” he panted. He closed his eyes and kept moving their hips together, adding to the friction and heat. Rafael moved in and pressed his lips to Sonny’s in a desperate, passionate kiss. He only pulled away when they needed to breathe and he looked at Sonny.  


Sonny's neck was completely littered with all sorts of marks beginning to show. Rafael slid his hands up Sonny's torso and let his thumbs slowly trace each precious mark, making his dick throb in his pants. He ran his hands along the collar of Sonny's shirt and let his eyes follow as he slowly undid each button of the mans shirt. He licked his lips, pushing the fabric off and lightly scraping his nails down Sonny's chest.  


Sonny let out a high-pitched moan that went straight to Rafael’s cock. “Gonna stare all night or are you gonna let me fuck that gorgeous ass of yours at some point?” Sonny asked, voice laced with pure lust. He couldn’t help but grin when Rafael glared at him.  


Rafael pressed another kiss to Sonny's lips before he climbed off of his lap. He maintained eye contact while he unbuttoned his vest, loosened his tie, then undid the buttons of his own shirt. He discarded them all on the couch in a pile then began to undo his belt. “Lube, top right-hand drawer, get it now,” he demanded and Sonny was shocked but wasted no time doing what he was told.  


”You keep lube in your God damn office?” Sonny asked, clearly caught off guard as he opened the drawer and fished out the small bottle.  


”Gets boring in here sometimes,” Rafael answered with a smirk, pleased with Sonny’s reaction.  


Sonny couldn’t help it when he slowly checked out Rafael from his head to his toes, up and down totally. “Jesus, you’re so hot,” he breathed then got rid of his own pants and boxers. He got close to Rafael and slid his hands up to rest on his waist, leaning in for a kiss. The kiss grew heated quickly and both of them took the moments to eagerly explore bodies with their hands. Sonny soon gripped Rafael’s dick and gave him a few slow tugs, earning a gasp then a pleased moan. “Bend over your desk for me,” he whispered in Rafael's ear, who nodded and complied quickly.  


Sonny bit his lip at the sight of Rafael, naked and bent over his desk with his back arched. He ran his hands up the lawyers back to grip his shoulders then back down, pressing firmly into the small of his back then squeezing both of his ass cheeks. “I’ve been dreaming about your ass since the moment you strode into the squad room on my first day,” he admitted. “So perfect, round and plump,” he continued as he slowly massaged that perfect ass.  


Rafael was groaning as he listened to Sonny praise his ass. Truthfully, he’d been dreaming about the detectives’ dick since he’d laid eyes on him so this was absolutely perfect. He kept pushing his ass back into the mans grip as he let out breathy little sounds. “Fuck, Sonny,” he groaned, needy but demanding, “fucking _do_ something already before I pull my clothes back on and leave you here rig—dios mio! Fuck!” he gasped and his arms gave out almost instantly. He moaned and cursed when he felt Sonny’s wet tongue lap at his hole a second time. “Sonny, fuck, yeah. That feels nice,” he panted, breathing raggedly already.  


Sonny smirked at the reaction he received and squeezed Rafael's ass again, spreading his cheeks as he continued to eat him out. He was definitely skilled with his tongue, circling Rafael's rim before flattening his tongue to lick over it. He soon had a finger sliding into Rafael's hole, slicked with lube that he somehow had managed to open and apply. He pressed in slowly, the tightness resisting for a moment before he heard Rafael let out a breath and relax to allow Sonny in. Sonny hummed, letting his finger slide in and out of the smooth and hot walls of Rafael's ass, continuing to lick at his rim.  


Rafael was a mess above Sonny, whining and fucking himself back against the mans tongue and his long fingers that were spreading him open so perfectly. “Sonny, just like that. Right there. Fuck, yes, yes,” he rambled, completely falling apart. He whined when he felt Sonny slowly slide out and bit his lip when he heard the tear of foil.  


”Are you ready, Rafael?” Sonny asked. His voice was raspier than usual, but gentle and serious, and Rafael nodded.  


”Yes, yes Sonny, please,” Rafael managed to say. He heard the lube open again and the slick sound of Sonny spreading it on his cock. He bit his lip again when he felt the tip of Sonny's dick against his rim and he closed his eyes to relish the feeling of his thick cock slowly sliding in, spreading him open even more. The stretch sent a burn up Rafael's spine but he didn’t mind it at all, loving how good it felt to be full of Sonny's cock. Finally.  


Sonny had to grip Rafael's hips tightly to keep his head from spinning. Rafael was so tight and hot around him, practically suffocating his dick. He let out a moan when he bottomed out, stilling so they could adjust to the new sensations. “Fuck, Rafael, you’re tight as hell,” he said breathily.  


”Been a while, Sonny. I don’t trust a lot of people,” Rafael managed to grit out as he gripped the edge of his desk.  


Sonny's chest warmed with the knowledge and he hummed, rolling his hips slowly. The small motion was enough to make Rafael whimper and he continued to fuck into the man with shallow, sharp thrusts. It wasn’t long before he was full-on fucking Rafael, pulling out so only the head of his cock remained in Rafael then slamming in all the way, hitting his prostate with every calculated thrust. The stress of life seemed to be melting off of their bodies with each stroke and it felt amazing.  


Rafael was rolling his hips back to meet Sonny's thrusts as best as he could while shaking with excited pleasure. He was positive that he’d never been fucked this good. “Sonny, Sonny, fuck yes, so good,” he moaned out, high and breathy. “Don’t stop, don’t ever stop fucking me.”  


Sonny looked down to watch his cock slide in and out of Rafael quickly, biting his lip hard but somehow managing to still let out desperate sounds while he saw his pale thighs slapping against Rafael's tan ones. “I won’t, Jesus,” he panted. “I love your ass so much. You’re taking my cock so well.” He was already sweating as he focused on hitting Rafael's sweet spot, making the man beneath him whine and moan and _beg_ for more.  


The noises echoing through Rafael's office went to both of their dicks, only adding to the intense pleasure they were experiencing. “Raf,” Sonny panted, sounding desperate, “close, so close.”  


Rafael moaned loudly, almost shouting as his cock jumped and he came. His cum splattered across his desk, eyes clenched shut while he stuttered out needy pleas. The feeling of Rafael's ass clenching around him had Sonny’s orgasm pulled out of him easily, shoving his dick deep as he let his release tear through him. “Fuck, Raf!” he let out.  


It took a few minutes for them to recover. Sonny pulled out slowly and got rid of the condom then he looked at Rafael. He watched the man catch his breath, still bent over and using his own desk as support to stay on his feet, before he pushed himself up with shaky arms. He gently placed his hands on Rafael's waist to help him steady himself. “Easy, slow down,” he murmured, accent slurred with post-sex lust.  


Rafael nodded slowly and let his head rest on Sonny's chest for a few moments. “That was better than I’ve ever imagined,” he admitted once he caught his breath, then pulled back slightly to look up at Sonny.  


Sonny smiled to himself at the compliment, rubbing his hands up and down Rafael's back soothingly. “I’ll admit that I feel the same,” he laughed lightly with a grin. He let them slip apart so they could redress then wiped away the fluids from Rafael's desk, noticing the grimace on the mans face. “It’s my undershirt, I have like 10. I can spare this one, or even wash it,” he said with an amused smile.  


Rafael rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. “You’re ruthless,” he commented, watching as Sonny buttoned his shirt up. He bit his lip and stood up quickly, making his way toward the man to stop him about three buttons away from the collar. He spread the shirt carefully as far as it would go with most of the buttons done and let out an appreciative hum as he stared at Sonny’s exposed neck and chest. He eyed over all of the marks he’d left on Sonny's beautiful skin and let his thumbs trace over them. He subconsciously admired the way Sonny's body weakened and the whimper that left his mouth. “Mine,” he whispered barely a breath, before pulling back and buttoning the rest of Sonny’s shirt.  


They gathered their case files once they were both dressed, stealing looks at one another. Rafael grabbed Sonny's arm just before they were about to exit his office. He pulled the man in for a kiss, slower and more focused than the ones they’d shared throughout the night. They both relaxed into the kiss so easily and slipped their tongues together. They were both slightly breathless when they pulled apart, eyes soon opening to meet.  


Sonny's eyes were so soft and so open, that shining blue just begging Rafael to say _something_ and so the man finally did after a few long moments. “Come back to my place?” Rafael asked, eyes confidently locked with Sonny's and his voice sure. “We can get late night delivery because I know neither of us have eaten all damn day,” he got out, “plus…” he paused cautiously before shaking his head and saying "I just want to be with you.” His voice was softer toward the end but the raw emotion was clear and Sonny nodded.  


”Yes,” Sonny said, his tone matching Rafael's. “I feel the same way, Rafael, and if it wasn’t this late then I’d be buying groceries and cooking our dinner myself,” and Sonny's smile was so damn pure that Rafael leaned in and kissed him deeply again, loving the heat of their bodies pressed together.  


Neither of them thought much further than that. They walked out with Sonny's hand on Rafael's lower back as he led them to his car, opening the passengers side door. Sonny followed Rafael's directions and they shared another sweet kiss in his car before heading into the mans apartment.”  


**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed this. Please leave any comments or feedback that you may have! I am barisilab on tumblr :)


End file.
